Another Day Another Life
by DoctoRose1
Summary: Rose is having difficulties telling Doctor something very important


DoctoRose

"Docvtor," rose yawned. "doctor, my back hurts so much."

doctor frwoend. "Youre back? why rose? did the castalinian blibeems get u? i thought u said u werent hurt!"

Rose started crying. "i'm sorry _doctor_. i just didnt want u to worry! I..."

"what?" doctor demanded. "what, rose?"

"i... no," she said, shaking her head. sadly, she pulled the covers of her duvet up, effectivily covering her blushing face, red as the rose of which she was named. "i cannot say."

"rose..." doctor said. he was crying too now. "rose, pls. u can tell me anything. u know that. rose. please!"

"doct,r, you dont understand!" rose cried, tears streaming down her scarlet face, like a waterfall, for she was very much said. "please. leave it. for me."

doctor shook his head. he sat down on the bed, gripping her hand tightly. 2rose please. if u r hurt u have to tll me. i promised jackey i would get u home! im a horrible person. im a murderer. i killed my entire planet. im a mONSTER."

rose frowned, gasping. "doctor! no! dont say such things! doctor, please! it is not true. doctor, i... i luv u."

doctor gasped, staring at her. suddenyl mickey came. "docor. rose. u forgot me again. ive been making pizza for two hours. do u want some?"

rose shook her head. doctorfrowned.

"i dont eat," doctor said sadly. "timelords dont eat."

mickey gasped. 2rose. are you crying? did he hurt you? dont worry rose."

"go away micey!" rose yelled. "u ruin everything! i dont love you"! i love doctor!"

doctor stood up protectiviely, taking up his soncic screwdriver and pojting it at mckety.. "leave her alone..."

mickey swallowed hard. tears began straming down hi face. "i... you don't understand."

"WHAT MKICEKY!" doctor yelled. "WHAT DONT I UNDERSTAND!"

"EVERYTHING!" MICKEY CRIED. his voice shaking as his hands. he was nerous. and sad. "i dont loverose doctor. i love you."

roseand doctor gasped. how coul this be? evryone thought mickey loved rose. but no... they were all wrong, mickey thought. no one understood. except rose. cos she loved the doctor too.

"mickey...?" doctor stepped clsoer to mickey, blinking tears out if his eyes. "mickey,,, its too late. i used to love you. bt i dont anymore."

"what? doctor?!" rose frowned sitting up fresh tears streaming down her face. she mucresembled a baby with a red face,. "you loved mickey? what? icannot even look at anyone of you rignt now! how culd u!"

rose, no!" doctor yelled. "dont be mad. please."

rose shook her head stanidng. "i cant, doctor," she whispered. "i cant."

a loud sob emerged from rose and she ran out of the room crying.

"well." mickey laughe nervously trying t lightne the mood. "want some pizza?"

"move it you dolt," doctor hissed, pushing him to the side. mickey was weak so he fell down. doctor didnt care

"Rose!" he screaming running out the door. "rose please!"

doctor looked evryewhre for rse but he couldn find her. finally he went tothe control room. he wasnt exhausted because he was in so good shape. he had many msucles even though people didnt think so. rose had seen them all. them all.

"no." doctor gasped. rose was standing at the door. a black hole was outside. rose was crying.

"doctor," she whispered.

doctor ran over toher. "rose!" h ylled ."what are you doing my love."

"i want to die," she whispered. "you were with mickey."

"rose no no i wasnt. it was a small crush i promise." doctor grabbed her hand, trying to pull he inside. but the black hole was pulling at her and doctor couldnt get her inside.

"its too late," rose cried silently. "it's pulling me in. doctor. oh doctor."

"no, it is not too late," doctor said. his jaw clenched. he was mad. "rose i can save you. the only thing tht can save a person from a black hole is..."

"what, doctor?" she gasped. "what is it?"

"a true love kiss," he whispered.

"oh doctor," rose whispered. se closed her eyes. doctor leaned over and in a second, their lips met in a heated kiss. "rose," doctor said against her lips. "come." he pulled her inside the TARDIS which stood for time and relative dimension in space.

"oh, doctor. i lvoe you," rose whispered happily. doctor dried her cheeks of tears. "i lvoe yo too rose. I could never lose you."

"where's mickey, doctor?" rose asked looking around

doctor smirked. "i threw him in the trash. with his pizzas."

"oh doctor," rose laughed, and once more they kissed, long and hot.


End file.
